everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Amazamazing/What does Princesca Tudor think of...?
This is just Cess giving you her honest and usually brutal opinion on *''insert object/ideal/person here''*! Feel free to comment asking for other things. Remember. Princesca's natural state is seeing the worst in everyone. Do not expect good things. DESTINY : In terms of my destiny, I would prefer that my name and face be left in the hands of someone more... qualified to do so. Not saying that Thomasine doesn't already portray an indigent peasant aiming to steal my crown. TOM CANTY :The King's Ward and the former pauper. He made a name for himself trying to replace my father. Everyday I wonder why the king would reward him for that. SIR MILES HENDON :Another man rewarded by my father, though at least Sir Miles did something ''for it. However I do question his motivations... '''YOUR FATHER' :Yes... The king. He means as much to me as I do to him. Which is, to say, very little. But he is the king and I will respect that. THOMASINE CANTY :She is probably the most infuriating person I have ever had the displeasure of knowing. She always acts as if she were a princess. The only way she's ever wearing a crown is if she pretends to be me. I am of royal blood. And she... she is nothing. DIPPER :In all honesty, Dipper is the only presence that I can still tolerate. And the last thing I have of my mother. BEING A PRINCESS :It's what I was born to do. There's nothing else for me. Sure, there will be a short few months where I won't be princess but, as soon as the story ends then it's all well. GLAUCIO PEDROSO :Just looking at him, I don't like him. My first option would be never having to look at him ever again entirely. Otherwise, I suggest finding a better contrast with his clothing colours. He is flattering no one, least of all himself. REINA MALEDI :In her own way, Reina reminds me of Mother. Of course, she lacks the goodness and kindness that my mother always had. And I doubt I would ever associate with Reina anyway. FIONNUALA BEADSLEY :At some point, Fionnuala will have to drop the act, right? She reminds me of Thomasine. I don't think I'm capable of tolerating anyone who reminds me of Thomasine. I'm so glad I don't know her any better because I doubt I would even want to. SOPHINX RIDDLETON :Sophinx is eccentric. Mother would have good things to say about her, but I don't trust her. Perhaps that doesn't mean anything considering I don't trust anyone, but there is something sinister about Sophinx and I do not intend to be around her long enough to find out. TRICKSTER MAGIC :I would rather not. But if tricksters mind their own business, they are easy enough to deal with. ROBYN GOODFELLOW :Another someone who reminds me of Thomasine. Where do you find these people? Ugh. I might just gag. ENGLISH MONARCHS :With so many of our stories out there, there are multiple micronations just to accommodate all of the royal destinies. There are so many English monarchs. Some of them supposedly good people, some of them supposedly good rulers. Few who accomplish both. GEORGE PENDRAGON :He looks like he needs sleep, and a lot of it. I sympathise with his paranoia, of course. After all, you cannot rely on anyone but yourself. You cannot trust anyone but yourself. Everyone has an agenda. LELIO COLOMBO :I understand that in Ever After, stories and fairy tales come to life, but now I realise that stereotypes grow legs and walk too. I don't know much about him but based on what you're telling me about him... I don't think there's much to know anyway. LEONID ZHARPTITSOV :If you expect me to say that aloud, I will not. If you expect me to interact with him, I will not. I couldn't care less about how he looks but I may end up murdering him if you leave him alone with me. ANEMONE WEST :I've known people like Anemone before. People are only ever nice when they think of what they can take from you. Other people will love to flatter you when they know you never let it get to your head. Anemone? An act. JAZZ CARIBOU :At which point in this little game of ask-me-anything will you ever introduce me to someone who will not annoy me so? Category:Blog posts